


Silent Oath

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is blessed with the gift of a human body. With every passing day he learns to overcome the obstacles of living, but one thing continues to plague him.</p><p>Emotion.</p><p>With the weight of a promise bearing down upon his shoulders it's only a matter of time before something breaks - Ren's restraint or his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Oath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete re-write of my first ever fanfiction, originally titled 'The Promise'.

_‘Look after him for me, won’t you? Like you’ve always done.’_

As the nurses pottered around the room that had become his home, chattering incessantly in a light and airy manner, he heard not their words but the ones echoing in his mind. Their mundane conversation was none of his business anyway, and he closed his ears to it, internalising his attention to the faint sensation that lingered in his chest as he repeated the words.

_Look after him. Like I always have._

'He’ll be here soon.’ As if hearing his thoughts, one of the nurses paused her fussing of the bed linen to squeeze his hand gently. She lingered on, perhaps throwing a glance to her now quiet companion – he couldn’t tell, the bandages over his eyes leaving him blind – and gave his hand another squeeze.

'It’ll be okay. He’s your brother, after all. He’ll be happy to see you!’

He mouthed a thank-you, his voice still lost and yet to be found. He flexed his fingers awkwardly instead, wondered if the nurse felt his attempt at gratitude even as his heart fell heavily in chest, weighted down by the very words meant to console him.

Brothers.

He had defied Heaven, crossed the great divide that threatened to forever keep them apart, to end up on his knees at the unforgiving mercy of blood ties. He had become what he always wanted, but at what cost?

_I promise._

 

_~_

 

'No, silly! Like this.’ Aoba laughed, slipping his hand over Ren’s, repositioning his fingers upon the two wooden sticks. 'Then you move this finger like this, and…’ As Aoba explained the intricacy of chop-stick use for the upteenth time, Ren struggled to listen, his body stiffening reflexively. His mind was infatuated with the sight of his own hand entwined with Aoba’s, and the fresh sensation of the tendrils of hair it brushed against his naked neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Then the sweet scent of Aoba’s natural aroma drifted across like a summer breeze. The  _Mango Medley_  shower gel never smelled so good.

By the time Aoba returned to his own seat Ren had already collected a wealth of sensations, always new and exciting. He had come a long way since waking up on the hospital bed, Aoba’s face dawning with recognition his first sight upon opening his eyes, to this moment now as he learned to feed himself.

He cast a guilt ridden glance to Tae, Aoba’s grandmother, sheepishly apologising as the dinner she had carefully prepared for them grew cold in front of them with a mild irritation.  Waving her hand she dismissed Ren’s concerns.

'You’re like a newborn baby, with much to learn and much to experience. A few cold meals will only encourage you to learn quicker.’ Her wrinkled, thin lips drew into a faint smile and she added, 'I’m grateful to have you both here.’ To whom she meant by both, neither Aoba nor Ren could be quite sure.

What they did know was that her acceptance of Ren was absolute, and she welcomed him _home_  with open arms and a glistening at the corner of her eyes. That was little over a week ago, and the three of them fell into a steady routine as if Ren had never even left. The difference was he could now help with the dishes after dinner (though a few slipped through his fingers), or fold the laundry (it took him awhile but he always got there in the end), and he could even sweep the floors (if he rested between rooms).

'I don’t understand.’ Ren sighed in frustration at his own incapability, snapping the chopsticks together with his fingers in practice, 'But if this is how Aoba and Tae eat, I will learn to do it, too.’ With a quiet determination he lowered the sticks to his plate, scooped the grains of rice up and successfully slipped just three into his mouth.

'If nothing else,’ Tae said, 'Hunger will drive you to it.’

'You’ll get the hang of it.’ Aoba consoled, his own plate now empty. 'If you really want I could feed you.’ He grinned.

'A-Ah…’ Ren made a noise in the back of his throat. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and stared at his food, unable to look at Aoba directly. He couldn’t answer too hastily, and instead restrained himself from his eagerness. 'I need to learn for myself, but thank you, Aoba.’

'It’s alright to be spoiled sometimes.’ Aoba insisted, a slice of fish caught temptingly between his chopsticks. His face was lit up by an easy smile that glimmered in his eyes. It was infectious, and before he could stop it Ren felt the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

'Perhaps just this once.’ He agreed, opening his mouth to receive the fish. It tasted delicious. The meat was flaky, breaking apart effortlessly as he rolled it briefly against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, letting the salty flavouring settle over his taste buds. He liked it the delicate texture, hummed a note of appreciation from the back of his throat after swallowing.

'It’s very good. I would like to cook one day.’ Ren said.

'I could teach you,’ Aoba replied, scooping up some rice and feeding it to Ren.

'Hah! You can’t even prepare vegetables properly.’ Tae snorted. 'I’ll teach you when you have recovered properly,’ She said to Ren, 'I wont be alive forever. I can’t rest in peace if neither of you can prepare a decent meal.’

Tae was blunt, Ren observed. She was no-nonsense and to the point, but it was her subtle way of showing she cared. She wouldn’t have wasted her breath saying it otherwise. When she excused herself from the table and retired to her room Ren let out a sigh.

'What’s the matter?’ Aoba asked, collecting the empty dishes together now that Ren was finished.

’…I…’ Ren began, slowly piecing together what he wanted to say. He was struggling, though. Struggling to articulate what he felt inside; his emotional spectrum was baffling, frightening at times, and expressing what he was feeling felt like climbing an ever growing mountain.

'It’s okay, Ren.’ Aoba said, letting the dishes sink into the soapy water as he turned his attention back to Ren. 'What is it you’re feeling?’

'I want to express how I am concerned with being a burden to you and Tae. I am an extra mouth to feed, and I don’t contribute with much housework.’ Ren hung his head, stared at his clasped hands as they rested on the cleared table. 'I want to be useful.’

'You are a week out of hospital,’ Aoba said, turning back to the dishes, 'Give yourself a little time to heal. You’ve not… you’ve not had a real body before, you have to learn everything. That’s going to take more than a couple of weeks to do.’ Aoba’s voice grew heavy, as did his use of the cloth to clean the plates.

'I understand.’

'Besides, Granny is happy to have you here. I am happy to have you here.’

Ren was staring at his clasped hands, his head lowered until those words lifted it. He met with Aoba’s gaze again, held it tenderly for a moment before they both parted with a dusting of pink to their cheeks.

'A-Anyway,’ Aoba mumbled, 'Clean up is finished. We should go upstairs and let Granny rest for a bit.’

Making a sound of agreement, Ren followed Aoba up the stairs.

Aoba’s – no.  _Their_  house was one of the larger properties in the Residential District, consisting of two bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms, kitchen and living room with a spare room that was Tae’s bedroom. Ren and Aoba shared a room, though it was cramped and the floor not an ideal sleeping space, it was better than a hospital bed.

As they came into the room Aoba let out a loud, contented sigh and plonked himself down at his computer, while Ren took to the bed, his back resting on the wall. He watched quietly as Aoba began to peruse the latest models of ALLMATE, as sent to him in an email. He liked to keep up-to-date, though he would never invest in one again. Thinking of it now, Ren glanced to the old model, sleeping soundly on a plump cushion beside the computer. It was shut off, unused since…

'A new series has been released!’ Aoba sounded impressed as he clicked through the various available models, 'Uwah… they look pretty cool.’ His voice rose as he marvelled at the capabilities now on offer, but Ren wasn’t really listening anymore, his thoughts concentrated on the past rather than the future.

The shut-off ALLMATE used to be him. The robotic body, curled peacefully up as if it were real, had been his home for the best part of his existence, before he remembered what he truly was. Then it became his prison. Trapped inside such an old model left him plagued with feelings of inadequacy alongside the eternal fear that he would one day be replaced.

’…Ren?’ Aoba asked, breaking him from his silent reverie.

'Mhm? What is it, Aoba?’

'Nothing, really. You just looked worried.’

'Aoba… Do you ever wish you had a new ALLMATE?’ Ren furrowed his brows as he voiced his concern, his gaze dropping to his fingers on his lap.

'Of course not. I have everything I need right here.’ Aoba tapped his coil and smiled brightly. 'Sure, the new models look cool and they can do a lot of things, but I’m satisfied with things as they are.’

Ren made a sound in the back of his throat, quietly agreeing. He still wasn’t convinced and maybe he never would shake those feelings from his shoulders. Yet as Aoba stood and approached the bed he felt a small portion of his fear begin to dissipate.

'I never wanted anything more than you.’ Aoba said as he sat down beside Ren. He felt the mattress sink slightly beneath their twin weight, and then the warm arms circling him, pulling him into a comforting embrace. 'You’re all I need.’ He whispered.

Ren’s chest tightened. He closed his eyes, leaning into the embrace and breathing in deeply. That sweet scent, the soft touch… he filled his senses with Aoba, and was reminded of the sacrifice that allowed him this moment.

_Look after him for me._

The gentle light in his heart shone brightly before fading out, and he released his grip on Aoba.

'I don’t want to lose you ever again.’

'Aoba…’ Ren breathed the word, pulling back to gaze into Aoba’s eyes. 'I’m never going to leave you again.’

'That time, after Oval Tower. I was really lonely. I lost you, my brother… and the other me. All of you were gone. Don’t ever think I could replace you. In all those months I never thought of it, how could I now I have you back?’

'Nhn. I am forever grateful to Sei for his gift.’

'I am, too.’

Ren felt Aoba’s body shift and in a moment that seemed to last both an eternity and just a fragment of time, Ren felt their heads gently bump against each other. With his hands on Ren’s cheeks, Aoba drew their heads close until touching. It was a gesture that sent his heart soaring, and tears threatened at the corner of his eyes. As an All-mate and even now as a human, the gesture signified everything to Ren. It had always been Aoba’s way of confirming that everything was fine, everything was going to be alright.

Ren’s body tingled at their closeness, everywhere Aoba’s body touched his. It was electrifying, his pulse quickening as he realised the breath on his lips was not just his own, but Aoba’s too. ’…Aoba…’ He murmured, eyes open as he searched for the answer to his unspoken question. It lingered heavy between them, giving nothing away.

'Ren…’

Was there a force pulling them closer together or was he merely imagining what he wanted to be true? Did he hear the depths of longing in Aoba’s voice, or was that too just wishful thinking?

To step forward or back. Ren was caught in limbo with nothing but a broken compass to guide him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, inclined his head as his heavy lids closed…


End file.
